


Il club degli incompresi

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Menzioni di depressione, Menzioni di disturbi alimentari, Menzioni di stupri passati, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: AU-AHSullo sfondo di una clinica psichiatrica di Richmond, le vite di sei persone si intrecciano tra amore, fragilità, speranze, paure e passione.C'è Elena, che non sa più cosa vuol dire sorridere.C'è Damon, che non sa più cosa vuol dire amare.C'è Stefan, che ha paura di essere se stesso.C'è Bonnie, che ha perso la voglia di sognare.C'è Caroline, che ha paura del proprio riflesso nello specchio.C'è Klaus, che si rifugia nelle proprie illusioni per sfuggire ad una realtà troppo crudele.C'è chi è terrorizzato dalla solitudine e chi la cerca come una compagna fidata; c’è chi è sfuggito alle catene di una relazione malsana e chi ha paura di affrontare i propri sentimenti.Sei anime smarrite, schiacciate dai propri dolori e divorate dai propri demoni e dalle proprie ossessioni.Sei persone spaventate che insieme sono un po’ più coraggiose, un po’ meno sole, un po’ meno infelici.Sei persone che, attraverso un difficile viaggio alla ricerca di se stesse, scopriranno che persino per loro è possibile essere ancora felici.





	Il club degli incompresi

Se vi parlassi di me cosa potrei dire?  
Forse potrei cominciare raccontandovi del club degli incompresi:  
così vi parlerei dell’uomo che mi ha fatto a pezzi il cuore e poi ha saputo rimetterlo insieme;  
vi parlerei di un ragazzo che aveva paura dei suoi sentimenti e che ha finito per odiare se stesso;  
vi racconterei di una giovane donna che non riusciva più a vedere la bellezza nel suo futuro e di un’altra che non riusciva a vedere la bellezza che nascondeva dentro se stessa.  
Oppure potrei parlarvi di un uomo che viveva di illusioni, perché la sua realtà era troppo crudele da affrontare.  
Vi parlerei di persone sole, emarginate, che portavano sulle pelle e sul cuore le cicatrici di un passato che non avrebbero mai potuto dimenticare; persone che nessuno capiva, persone che nessuno si sforzava di capire.  
Gli incompresi.  
Eravamo soli, ma mi aiuta pensare che eravamo tutti insieme in questo.  
A volte mi chiedo che ne sarebbe stato di me se non li avessi conosciuti.  
Se quel pomeriggio di fine Settembre, passando di fronte alla porta socchiusa dello studio del dottor Wess, avessi deciso di non entrare e avessi percorso il corridoio senza fermarmi, chi lo sa cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Ma l’ho fatto, ed è qui che comincia la mia storia.  
E' con loro che è comincia la mia storia.


End file.
